


Wonderland

by silvakuros



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Winter Date, gift fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvakuros/pseuds/silvakuros
Summary: Together with Saihara, alone, ice skating with just the two of them (minus the crowd of people around), and he had already turned himself into a joke.“Well, you said this was your first time, right?” Ouma nodded when Saihara pushed himself to a stand. “Congratulations, your first fall is over. Come on-“He had both of his hands extended down toward the ice-covered boy, and a sort of amused twinge tugged at the edges of his lips. He wasn’t really laughing at Ouma falling, but the sight of him flying in the air with the terrified, adorable expression on his face was enough to amuse him. Ouma looked up at him, slightly twisted smile and pale hands reaching for him, and he felt his face go hotter than it had before.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takouma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takouma/gifts).



“Ah, Saihara-“

“Hold on here.”

“No, I don’t think- I mean, I’m not sure if-“

“Stop, stop, I meant hold here. If you hold there you’ll-“

“Ah!”

Ouma let out a pained cry as his bottom connected directly with the ice, legs flying into the air. He wiped out completely, thin ankles balancing the heavy ice skates above him in a precarious balance. If they weren’t tied so tightly, they would have slipped off and sliced his midriff in half.

Thankfully, he had almost cut his circulation off tying them so that they barely moved when he stepped. They remained weighted to him like two cement blocks, and came crashing to the ice with his feet to leave two grooves in the surface from the blades. He had fallen directly onto his back, the wind forced from his airways with a small ‘oof’, body now racked with pain.

His chest was squeezing and his muscles ached immediately, but he sat up as quickly as he could, balancing on his forearms. If he put his palms flat against the ice, they would have froze there. He couldn’t move any more when Saihara knelt down next to him, because he was just so embarrassed, ears tinged red from the cold and his own shame.

“You okay?” Saihara’s hat was pulled low over his face, per usual, but Ouma could still see the gold of his eyes in his peripheral vision.

“Y-Yeah,” he sounded less than okay when he spoke, but things could always be worse for Ouma. “Sorry, I really just slipped out of nowhere…”

“You should have held onto my arm like I said.” Saihara tapped his upper arm a few times, the sound of his fingers tapping against his black jacket echoing the layers of clothing he was wearing underneath. “You were too far away from the wall to hold onto it without tripping.”

“Yeah…” His voice was really giving away just how shattered he was by this specific moment. Together with Saihara, alone, ice skating with just the two of them (minus the crowd of people around), and he had already turned himself into a joke. Not just with his falling, but Saihara had actually wanted him to hold onto his arm the whole time. That was kind of romantic, but Ouma just couldn’t let himself believe something like that. If he grabbed onto Saihara when the other wasn’t offering, and he got grossed out, the whole thing would end. It would all be over, and he couldn’t bear the thought of that, so he lunged for the wall even though he knew it was too far away. It backfired, and caused him to tumble down, which was even worse than the other option. At least Ouma could have lied if he accidentally weirded Saihara out, that it was an accident. But the type of accident he had was publicly humiliating, not to mention painful. Definitely worse.

“Well, you said this was your first time, right?” Ouma nodded when Saihara pushed himself to a stand. “Congratulations, your first fall is over. Come on-“

He had both of his hands extended down toward the ice-covered boy, and a sort of amused twinge tugged at the edges of his lips. He wasn’t really laughing _at_ Ouma falling, but the sight of him flying in the air with the terrified, adorable expression on his face was enough to amuse him. Ouma looked up at him, slightly twisted smile and pale hands reaching for him, and he felt his face go hotter than it had before.

“Um, thanks…” He put both of his hands into Saihara’s weirdly warm palms and tried to position his feet so they dug into the ice. Bracing himself, he began to lift his body up, but Saihara’s fingers wrapped around his wrists and sent him rocketing toward him at a speed he couldn’t achieve on his own.

Saihara wasn’t strong by any means, but his lithe body did carry enough muscle to haul his merch back from whatever convention he attended, so Ouma was an easy lift compared to that. When his friend was back on the thin blades of his feet, he kept his hands on Ouma’s, and the others immediately felt his body erupt in a nervous sweat.

_Why_ was he holding his hands?

“This is kind of…” Ouma wiggled his fingers, Saihara’s grip on his hands squishing them together so they rubbed against each other. “Really difficult.”

“You think?” Ouch. Typical Saihara tactlessness. Blunt mixed with unsympathetic. But not out of any sort of spite. He cared about Ouma, so much. More than anyone did, more than he cared about any other person in his life. He cared about him just as much as he cared about his favorite interests, the solitary interests that were the only things that kept him alive for all those years.

But those interests couldn’t hold his hands and balance on wobbly ice skates in front of him; they could only cradle him in the dark, LED illuminated isolation of his bedroom. Those interests could never replace what Ouma had given him, and Ouma couldn’t replace them, either.

He never meant to sound stand-offish, he just didn’t know how to talk to people. Unless it was about Danganronpa, or they were Ouma.

And Ouma knew that, he knew enough about Saihara at this point to know he never meant anything he said toward Ouma to be mean, bad, or hurtful. He actually knew everything about Saihara, and he knew for a fact he would never do that to him.

So that comment didn’t hurt, it just made Ouma realize that he didn’t seem to struggle at all when it came to ice skating. Not like Ouma did, at least.

“Have you ice skated before, Saihara-kun?” He spoke above the whooshing of his nervous heartbeat in his ears, and the bustling crowd around them.

“Yeah, when I was a kid.” That explained it, and Ouma nodded as he took in the new information like a filing cabinet with infinite storage. Something so precious he would never forget.

“I see… That makes sense then. You seem really stable… It’s pretty cool,” Ouma glanced down at their connected hands as he spoke, unable to maintain eye contact after saying something so honest yet embarrassing.

_‘Cool…?’_ Saihara considered that for a second. Was it cool to have a steady center of balance? He didn’t really know. He tried to imagine what he looked like through Ouma’s eyes, but he would never be able to. The way Ouma saw him was incomprehensible to anyone else.

“Well,” Saihara began moving, his head hung a bit lower so the brim of his hat covered his eyes. He was blushing. “It’s just about practice.”

When he began to push himself backward, Ouma came with him, wobbling slightly. He dug his fingers into Saihara’s hands and gripped them like his life depended upon it, slowly being pulled.

The sudden movement made his large eyes go even wider, but when he looked down at their connected hands and his skates, his surprise turned to anxious butterflies. They were moving together, and Saihara was helping him skate. It really, _really_ felt like… a date.

“Um-“

“You just have to get your balance centered, that’s all,” Saihara took a quick glance behind him as he swerved his feet to gain momentum, checking the general layout of the rink. He quickly darted to the right when he saw a couple approaching, whipping around them and bringing Ouma with him.

“Uwaa-!” The boy being dragged along felt a gust of chilly wind push his fluffy hair back, his earlobes momentarily tickled by the cold. The rocketing movement made him want to squeeze his eyes shut and prepare himself to collide directly with a solid object hard enough to crumple his bones, but he kept them open and trained on Saihara. The people that zoomed by looked like unfocused images out of a train window, registered for only a moment from the watering peripherals of his vision. The biting air nipped at his eyes until they were overflowing with moisture, but he remained focused and alert, blinking away the blur.

Normally someone would say, ‘Sorry, I didn’t see them there!’ But Saihara just put his focus back on Ouma and laughed, his smirk filled with only teasing amusement.

“Make sure you pay attention, or you’ll get hurt,” his lips twisted further when Ouma’s hands wiggled in his.

“I am!” He sounded indignant when Saihara giggled and looked behind himself again, effortlessly weaving them around a child stumbling toward her parents. The movements sent Ouma trailing off to the side slightly, but he ground his soles into the skates and remained steady. He would not fall again.

“You’re just too good at this…” Ouma mumbled to himself, but not in spite. It was just the truth; he was making everyone else look like fools as they moved along slowly or scrambled to hold onto the wall for balance. It really seemed like Saihara had control of the rink, flawlessly moving along the chipped floor without a missed breath.

How long had he been skating for? Ouma wanted to know.

That was starting to get to him, the constant complimenting and insisting he was something special for dragging Ouma around on a frozen block of water. Was it really that special? He decided he still didn’t think it was special to be good at something he practiced at as he weaved around a pack of girls all shakily holding onto each other’s hands.

“Um, Saihara-kun…” Saihara focused his attention back on Ouma when he heard his voice over the sound of scraping ice. He was looking up at him with flittering but determined eyes. “I want to try.”

“Oh, okay.” he stopped abruptly, causing Ouma to face plant directly into his chest, letting out a small noise.

When the small boy pulled back, he could smell Saihara mixed with the wool of his jacket, the warmth of his body pressed against his nose lingering on his skin. He licked his lips, the dry and cold disappearing from his body as the scent overwhelmed him.

“I want to try at least...”

“By yourself?” Saihara sounded… weirdly hurt?

“N-No, together.” Their hands were still intertwined, and Ouma looked down at them to steady himself. But the sight made his heart flutter and made him feel uneven all over again.

Saihara was silent as he let Ouma explain himself through movements, letting go of one of his hands with slight reluctance. He shakily pushed backward against the ground, and maneuvered himself to be next to Saihara, their shoulders touching.

“Like this…?” Ouma asked aloud, and Saihara glanced out of the corner of his eyes at him. He could see the slight rise and fall of his chest beneath his scarf, the fabric shifting with every heavy breath he took. Like he had run a marathon, but it was an emotional one.

Skating next to each other was fine, but if he wanted it to be any different than how it was before, Ouma needed to start. And he did, inching forward while his knees shook. It felt wrong to do it on his own.

Saihara didn’t like the thought of Ouma leaving him behind either, and as much as he enjoyed watching Ouma do things, it just felt wrong. He liked to watch the way Ouma ate holding his snacks with two hands like a cute animal, or the way he twisted his finger around a stray lock of his wild hair when he was focused on homework.

But part of why those things were so pleasant was because Saihara was in all of it. He had bought that treat for Ouma, it was his homework Ouma was trying to explain, it all had to involve him. He didn’t particularly like when Ouma was focused on things other than him fully. This was no different.

He launched himself alongside Ouma quickly, because it was too painful not to. But he didn’t take off at the expert pace he had before, he moved with him as Ouma tugged on his hand to keep himself upright.

Soon enough, the pair were skating in tandem, moving into a turn that made Ouma dig his fingers into Saihara’s palm.

“Um, okay, turning… So… How do I turn…? Wait, Saihara- help, how do I turn-“ He was scrambling as the wall got closer and the bend got sharper, receiving zero help from the silence next to him.

Saihara was just trying his hardest not to laugh too loudly.

Ouma tried turning his skates, but he backed out when his balance became even a little bit shaken. There was no turning happening, and the wall was right before him now, nothing left to do other than close his eyes and await the impact.

He was really about to drag Saihara down to the ice with him, for the second time. All because he wanted a little independence, wanted to prove something to himself, wanted to be… _cool._

All he really wanted was to keep holding Saihara’s hand and feel like he deserved to be there. Pretty dramatic for ice skating, but Ouma always had a flare for the theatrical.

When he expected to feel the harsh shove back from the plastic barrier of the wall, everything got warm, and the resulting impact was only a small jolt. There was the sound of an exhale above him when his body bounced, the warmth of it wafting over his face. Everything around him smelled so good.

When he opened his eyes, it was dark still, fabric brushing against his eyelids as he blinked into it. It was the dark wool of Saihara’s jacket, and the heat around him shifted in the form of two arms as he pulled back immediately.

Saihara had his back against the once-encroaching wall, and Ouma pressed into his chest. The slight impact from their collision had upset the position of his hat slightly, and he instantly reached up to reposition it back to its proper place. Pulled low enough that no one else could see his eyes, but he could see Ouma.

He kept his arms around the smaller boy, who was trying his best to process the situation that had shifted so swiftly around him. One minute the wall had threatened him, but now it was Saihara’s vibrantly gold eyes that were staring him down, everything about him engulfing him.

“Did… Are you hurt? Oh-“ He scrambled to fix something, but was interrupted by a high-pitched laugh that shook his body.

“I could have helped you turn but it was so much more fun to see your face like that,” Saihara couldn’t have reenacted it if he tried, it was just an expression he would never be able to wear. “You looked like you were about to die.”

“Well I was scared!” Ouma dug his hands into Sahara’s jacket and looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. His nose and cheeks were red, and he was just too cute. What was Saihara supposed to do?

_‘I thought you were going to get hurt.’_ Ouma thought to say, but he didn’t get a chance to when Saihara bent his head down and pressed a kiss onto his cold nose.

That… definitely wasn’t something that friends did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my fried Kinam!! I was originally supposed to gift it to them for the SaiOuma exchange, but some stuff happened so I had to give it to them after ┐(°‿°)┌ They said they liked pregame and winter dates, so I hope this works !! ♡✧( ु•⌄• )


End file.
